


The fall

by Nataelex32



Series: Castiel in the Winchesters arms. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Castel falls. Loses his wings. He falls into the arms if both the Winchesters.No angel posession for Sam, so Cass is never kicked out.Castiel knew the winchesters were romantically involved with one eachother.  He never thought he could be with them too until after he fell.He says human.





	The fall

Castiel fell to earth near the bunker where the Winchesters were. He knew Sam was still really weak from the trials. He had no where else to turn. He loved them more than he realized. All he could think as he crawled in the grass toward the bunker was about them.

The ex angel finally made it to the door. He manages to stand up despite the pain on his back. He opens the door as the early morning light shines in. He barely makes down the steps. Then he sees them and they see him.

"Cass?!"They both run over to him as he falls. Dean gets to him first, being the stronger on right now. Then Sam a few seconds later.

He says into their arms. Tears coming down his face. His voice shaky and filled with pain. " Sam, Dean , I cant feel my wings. Can't feel my wings... Sam, Dean I can't feel my wings. Help me... sorry for what I did. Have nowhere else to go..."

"Shhhhh, we got you now Cass." Dean soothes

"Its okay, we will take care of you" soothes Sam.

Dean feels the blood on the Angel's back and raises his hand to show Sam. "Let's get him patched up. First a bath. You go get the stuff so we can patch him up. I will take him to the bathroom."

Sam tries to move away to obey his brother's orders. Cass grabs on to Sam harder. He won't let him go.

"Never mind. Change of plans. Bath then find him a bed. Get the supply's on the way to his new room."

Sam and Dean carry the angel to the bathroom. Sam starts the water, while Dean holds the angel. Cass feels one of them start to tug his cloths off. He stiffens uncomfortable with what he knows is about to happen  
He's never been so exposed.

"Cass the cloths have to go buddy" Dean whispers.

"I have never been so ...exposed I... you do not have to see me ... if you do not want to.."

"Cass, Dean's right! We don't care about that. We will never hurt you... we love you ." Whispers Sam

" See Cass , you're safe. You are ours and we are yours now. Relax we got you. Nothing to be ashamed of. " assures Dean.

The angel let's them strip him of his bloody cloths and put him in to the warm water. The sensations he feels are all new. The water. The hands on his naked body.

They clean him up, working on his back. Then move to his legs and front. They don't go any further than his upper thighs and belly button. They know he's not ready for that right now.

They move him a bedroom next to theirs. Patch him up. He sees the blood and water soaked shirts on them both. His eyes lock on the ruined clothing. He reaches out to touch them again. Hands brushing the wet mess.

Sam pulls his hands away. " Its okay Cass we don't care about that. You're more important than so old shirts. Just lay down and go to sleep. This is your room now."

Dean gently lays him down and covers him up. "You get to do anything you want with it. It's your space now. Just don't ask Sam for help. He has no decorating skills "

Sam shoots Dean a bitch face. They get up to leave. Cass grabs on to them both. "No ... I want to stay with both of you. I don't want to be alone. " Cass begs

They glance at each other then scoop up the angel once more. He is in their bed. They both remove their dirty cloths and drop them on the floor.

Cass feels their strong arms around him. He feels safe as he falls asleep.

He is home in their arms. He already knows and feels their love. 

The ex angel wakes up a few hours later. The Winchesters are still holding him. They are both awake, talking in hushed tones. They notice he is awake and stop talking to each other.

"Hey Cass! how you feeling, you okay?" Dean forces as smile. 

Cass feels the tears come again. "i-i fell, lost my wings, Im human now. im not okay!"

Sam pulls closer to Cass and frowns at Dean. "really you ask him if he's okay?!"

Cass tears up more. "please don't fight"

Dean runs his fingers through Cass's hair. "sorry"

Cass look in between the brothers. " what did you mean, when you said I am yours and you are mine? A-and why did you tell me you loved me? It made me feel different when you said it. is it like the love you share between you?"

The bothers looked supersized at how much the angel had notices. How much he understood, just from those moments. Dean seemed to say something to Sam just by looking at him. Sam looked back the same way.

Sam moved to hover his face over the ex angels face. "Cass look me in the eyes. We said those things because we love you. We are in love with you. Yes it's like what feel for each other"

"I-I think I feel the same way. I don't know how to proceed with this" Cass admitted 

Dean moved up so they were both looking down at him. "Just concentrate on healing now, we can deal with that later"

Cass slowly got better each-day. The spaces on his back scared on his body, until he would die. He was not allowed to look at his back. He couldn't understand why. He knew his lovers were protecting him, but from what?

" 


End file.
